Twisted
by LoveKpop4ever
Summary: He was searching for his beloved, he didn't know her, and he doesn't know why he's looking for her, but he knows one thing: he needs her. A tale of how a man learns to love.
1. Chapter 1

Twisted (Prologue)

He looked at her figure, sitting on a stool, looking at the vast sea before herself. She was a beauty worth admiring. Her long white dress flowed behind her, caused by the strong breeze.

The air around him became sultry, and he felt something twitch in his lower regions. What was this feeling? It was straining him, and he couldn't breathe properly. He quickly left the scene, and scurried off to where he had come from.

...

He had been looking her, but she was no where to be found. The previous session had left him vulnerable, and he didn't want to risk himself, so he stayed inside a cave for the time being.

He heard a rustling in the back of the cave. It came from the dark side, a place no soul would have dared to wander. He kept himself calm, and opted not to move, as the rustling continued.

The sound became something more. A soft rustling became a low growl, then morphed into a roar. He did nothing but stand still, calm as ever. Soon it stopped, and the voice was soon his beloved's.

She was screeching in pain, calling out to him. His eyes widened and he took a hesitant step forward. He was unsure of his movements, but when he heard her painful shrieking, he charged into the darkness.

But what he didn't know was that, once you came into the dark side, you'll never come back out.

...

Hello there fellow readers, this is my very first fanfic that I posted here in this website. I hope you like it :D I will update every week, and this is very short because it is a prologue, but the following chapters will be long.


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted (Ch1)

He had very little information on this woman, and his reliable sources were limited. He only knew she had pink hair, nothing else. He guessed he would learn a few things along the way. He had been on his way to Konoha, but the chances were thin that his beloved had been or is in this city, but he was taking it.

He had heard from a friend of his that he had spotted a rosette woman, lingering around these areas. He walked around, glancing at all the corners, hoping to see a small flash of pink. He hadn't found anything that might lead to the end of his quest to find his beloved. He was disappointed, though he kept searching.

...

He was being watched, he knew it. It was his own instinct, and he couldn't defy his own mind. He slyly looked behind him, and saw a black tint. It chuckled, and approached him. "Who are you?" Sasori questioned. It smirked, and answered, "You know who I am, or at least, the man I used to be." Sasori raised his eyebrow, and stared at the floating black cloak before him. He quickly turned his heel, and kept searching. The words of the spirit flooded his mind. What did he mean?

...

He could feel he was still being followed, but he brushed it off, and checked-in, in a seemingly mediocre hotel. He couldn't help but crinkle his nose at the foul stench that was his bathroom. He decided it was best to stay away from those parts. He crashed down onto his bed, and a memory began to play.

-She lay her head on the crook of his neck, and placed her hands on his chest. She snuggled up to him, and giggled. "Sasori-kun, did you know that," she leaned in closer, and murmured,"I love you." When she pulled back, he saw her flustered features, staring straight at him. Her emerald eyes held such depth, he could see through them. It was love, love was within her eyes.-

Sasori's vision ended, and he sighed in disappointment, wishing it would have lasted longer. She had green eyes. He doesn't know where these visions, memories, or whatever it is, came from. He has absolutely no idea, and that fact alone was enough to make him believe he had a sickness named amnesia, and now somewhat remnants of his past moments with his lover are popping out of nowhere. That wasn't the case though, but he didn't know that.

...

"Would you happen to know of a woman with pink hair, and green eyes?" Sasori asked the man, standing in front of a stand, apparently called Ichiraku. The man nodded his head vigorously, replying, "Her name is Sakura Haruno, and she works down at the hospital, a few blocks to your right." Sasori nodded his head, and left in a hurry, excited to find that he had a lead as to where his beloved was.

He walked down the sidewalk in a heavy pace. He was too absorbed in his own task to not notice the Anbu approaching him. He was suddenly taken ahold of, and he felt something bind his wrists. He opted to keep calm, and figure a way out of this situation. "Akasuna no Sasori you have been accused of the murder of Sakura Haruno, and we are taking you to the HQ for some investigation."

...

Well, that was chapter 1. I know it's short, but I've changed my mind, and decided to have short updates everyday or two :D Thank you to my reviewers:

The Fujoshi

Yayuhh


	3. Chapter 3

He sat in a small chair, in a dimly lit room. He wasn't scared, he was worried. His beloved had been murdered, by himself? He did no such thing, and had no idea how he got himself into this situation. He knew they were spectating him, on the other side of the heavily tinted glass, dividing them physically.

He heard a click, as the interrogator entered through the door. He looked calm, and pristine, as his heels clacked hitting the floor, but as soon as he was in the vicinity of him, he slammed his palms onto the table, looking at him straightin the pupils.

"Did you kill Sakura Haruno, on the 14th of January, 2012?" he spat.

"No."

"Tsk. I'll say it once, don't make me repeat myself. Did you kill Sakura Haruno, on the 14th of January, 2012?" he screeched, mustering a glare, that was supposedly intimidating him.

Sasori was quiet, as the interrogator grabbed his collar, and pulled him up to face him.

"Little fucker won't talk huh?" he said, tightening his grip, "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

He chuckled menacingly, pulling out a sharp kunai. It glistened in the dim light the fluorescent lamp was providing, seeming much more sharp than a regular kunai. He was about to strike, when someone interrupted him.

"Mr. Haruno! Get ahold of yourself, we're not yet sure he's the one who killed her." Anko, his partner in crime, calmed, popping out of nowhere.

The Anbu got ahold of his arms, and escorted him out. Hatori Haruno, Sakura's father, also known as the head detective of the interrogation department, was calm once again. He shrugged their arms off of him, and patted the nonexistent dirt away from his shirt. He turned 90 degrees, smoothly, and walked out the door, without another word.

Anko grinned, and turned to him, saying "Anko Mitarashi's the name, get yourself comfortable, we're gonna be for a loooong time"

She then gave him a creepy smile before cracking her knuckles, and pulling out an electricuter. That night, screams filled the entire building, limits were reached, and hope was lost.

...

Hello readers! This was chapter two I hope you liked it :D Please review, it boosts my inspiration :D


	4. Chapter 4

Twisted (Ch3)

He slumped against the wall, and closed his eyes. But it didnt make a difference, it was still dark anyways. Two shackles binded his arms, and feet respectively. The stench of the tiny jail room was a concentrated mix of rat urine, and expired food, none of the smells being his favorite. His arms hung on the wall, making him tired, and his feet were numb from the torture he received the night before. He was like a rag doll, lifeless, clueless, unaware. There were so many words to describe it.

He felt his head spin as a memory began.

-"Sakura! Don't run out to the field, you'll hurt yourself, and get bug bites!" Sasori nagged. "Then catch me if you can, Sasori-kun." she gave him a sweet smile before giggling, and trotted nearer the fields. After a few minutes, he got ahold of her, wrapping his arms around her waist. They lost their balance, and tumbled to the floor, with Sakura laying on him. She genuinely smiled, and got up, dusting herself. She continued to frolic around the meadow, with Sasori keeping a close watch, of course, making sure she didn't hurt herself.-

He felt his heart swell with love, but then with sorrow. Who had killed his beloved? He'll have their head for killing her, but he had much worse problems. How was he going to see her again? She was dead, gone, and he wouldn't be able to see her once again. But a small thought kept poking around in the back of his head, he had a hunch she was still alive.

Just then, the man in the black cloak appeared again, before him. Sasori lifted his head to acknowledge his presence. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, before the spirit broke the silence with a statement.

"You're correct. The woman lives."

Sasori straightened his back, and stared at him in disbelief, replying "What do you mean?"

"But she is dead in the reality. There are many thing you have not been made aware of. One of them is the state your life is in, and another is as to who I am. I will reveal myself to you in the end. Analyze my words carefully, and soon you will realize the truth." he faded away, leaving the room deadly silent.

The words of the spirit left him dumbfounded, and he continued to contemplate over it before falling into a seemingly endless dream.

...

Thank you my readers for reading chapter three, and have a good day :D Please review, it boots my inspiration :D


End file.
